


Always the Gentleman

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: We all agree that all that gentlemanly stuff would be tossed all to hell the second he got you in the bedroom. This is my take on that.





	Always the Gentleman

Always the gentleman. That was what had drawn you to Tom in the first place. He was unendingly polite, charming, sweet, gentle, and caring. When you’d first started dating, you’d been amazed that anyone as perfect as him existed. He was flawless.

Dinner, the theatre, drinks, a walk home, and a chaste kiss to the cheek. That had been your first date, and your second as well. After your fourth date, the kiss to the cheek became a lingering kiss to your lips, his hands firmly planted on your hips, holding you against him. Never more than that, never an attempt to take it further.

That was until your ninth or tenth date, you weren’t sure which, you’d lost track over the last few weeks. Tom had walked you to your door, like he always did, but this time he had pushed you against the wall beside the door to your flat and kissed you breathless, one hand drifting up your side, just grazing your breast, his other dragging the hem of your skirt up a few inches, his fingers hot against the skin of your thigh. You’d twisted your fingers in the lapels of his suit jacket, yanking him closer, his body flush against yours, his obvious arousal hard against your stomach. Your fingers itched to release him, to take him in your hand and stroke his length, to make him moan. Your desire for him was a raging inferno burning through you.

Your hand was sliding down his body, intent on touching him, on making him moan, when he suddenly released you with a strangled growl, stepping away and shaking his head, his hands raised, trembling, as if he was fighting the urge to touch you. 

He put his arms around you, his hands on your waist, smeared a kiss across your lips, then he was gone, the door of the cab slamming before you could even blink.

You could barely get your door open through the tears suddenly clouding your vision. You had to have done something to upset him, to turn him off, to turn him away. There was no other explanation. You dropped onto the bed, doing nothing more than kicking off your shoes before falling backwards, tears drying on your face as you fell into an uneasy sleep.

You were surprised when Tom called you two days later to ask you to attend a semi formal affair at some producers house. You’d readily agreed, anxious to see him again, hopeful that some explanation as to what had happened might be forthcoming.

But he didn’t say a word. He met you at your door, taking your hand and holding it lightly, tenderly kissing your cheek before opening the car door and helping you inside. He talked about the party you were attending, the people who would be there, and the new movie he was working on. Not a word about his rejection of you two days earlier, not an indication that anything had changed between you. You didn’t know whether to be grateful or scream in frustration.

The party was a whirlwind of activity. Tom introduced you to so many people in such a short amount of time that you couldn’t begin to remember all their names. You were surrounded on every side by people, frequently losing Tom in the crowd. You felt like you were losing yourself. After awhile, you couldn’t take anymore, so you excused yourself and found a quiet corner where you could hide. That was where Tom found you.

“Hello, darling,” he whispered, his lips just grazing your ear, sending a delicious tingling sensation down your spine.

“Hi,” you breathed.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Hiding,” you giggled.

“Not successfully,” he chuckled. “I found you.”

“That you did,” you smiled, pushing up on your toes to brush a kiss across his lips. “I’m just biding my time until we can get out of here.”

“Mmm, is that so?” Tom whispered. His arm slid around your waist, his hand resting on the small of your back, his thumb tracing along the seam of your backless dress. “Why is that?”

You blushed, wondering if you dared to tell him that all you’d been able to think about for the last couple of days was him and how badly you wanted to get him alone, preferably in a room with a bed. Of course, you knew he didn’t feel the same way, not after the way he’d reacted the other day.

“Never mind,” you shook your head, stepping away from him. You couldn’t stand being so close to him knowing his feelings didn’t mirror yours.

“What is it?” he murmured, taking your hand, stopping you from moving any further.

“I just, I…I…” you stammered. “The other night, when we were kissing, I…I thought that maybe things were going to, well, that we might take things…I don’t know, further. But, then you…left and, and, well, I guess I was wrong about you. About us.” You swallowed past the lump rising in your throat. “It’s okay, I understand if you don’t feel the same way I do.”

Tom took hold of your elbow, pushing you deeper into the corner of the room. “Is that what you think?” he hissed, his breath hot against your ear. “Do you think that I don’t spend every second I’m with you trying to figure out how I can get you in my bed? Do you know how bad I want to fuck you?”

You drew in a sharp breath, your heart trying to pound out of your chest. “Wh-what?” you gasped.

The hand on your back slid down to cup your ass, squeezing roughly. “You think I don’t want you? There’s nothing I want more than to get you naked, to get my hands all over your body. I want to hear you scream my name, I want to feel you come undone.”

“Tom -” you moaned.

“I was holding back,” he growled. “I didn’t want to rush you, didn’t want to force you into anything you didn’t want to do.”

“Tom! It’s so good to see you!” The woman descended on the two of you seemingly out of nowhere, a giant grin on her face, her lipstick smeared teeth practically bursting from her face, her hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Hello, love, how are you?” Tom purred, his blue eyes flashing, his oh-so-familiar British charm dripping from every syllable. He kept his hand on your backside, his fingers twisted in the hem of your dress, dangerously close to your heated core, deepening the ache between your thighs.

It seemed forever before the woman kissed Tom on the cheek and excused herself, sauntering away, though she managed to steal several glances at him over her shoulder. He ignored her, wrapped his arms around you, and ducked his head to catch your lips in his.

“Always the gentleman,” you murmured when he released you, staring up at him, your hand resting lightly on the front of his pants, his cock jumping at your touch.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said.

* * *

Tom slammed the door behind himself and then he was on you, hands all over you, his kisses heated and demanding. He’d been a bundle of nerves in the car, knee bouncing, long, long fingers tapping against his leg, his eyes darting back and forth between the driver and you. You’d been staring at his fingers, unable to look away, wondering what they would feel like against your naked skin, how they would feel moving  _inside_  of you. A dull ache had been steadily building deep in your gut, warmth spreading through your body with every mile closer to your destination. Neither of you had been able to get inside quick enough.

He pushed you backwards until you hit the wall, your hands in one of his, held above your head, the full length of his lanky, muscled body flush against yours, your skirt up above your waist, the straps of your dress sliding down your shoulders.

God, he was ravenous, devouring you, licking, biting, caressing, touching every inch of you, except where you most wanted him to touch you. You were panting, writhing against him, desperate for some kind of relief. When his fingers slipped into your panties, tracing your slick folds, you nearly collapsed. His arm tightened around you, keeping you upright as his obscenely long middle finger slid inside of you, pumping slowly, dragging out the pleasure. An salacious groan left you as a second finger joined the first, both crooking just enough to brush across your sweet spot, his thumb circling your clit. Intense waves of pleasure rolled over you, cresting and building until you came, your head flung back, hitting the wall, thighs trembling, your body on fire with need and want.

Tom unceremoniously ripped the panties from your body, the fabric biting into your skin for a brief second before they were destroyed, lying in shreds on the ground. He released your hands and pressed his mouth to your ear.

“Open my pants,” he growled.

You yanked his pants open, pushing them down past his ass, moaning as his heavy cock fell into your hand, throbbing and pulsing. His forehead rested against yours, his warm breath blowing across your face, his eyes squeezed closed. You stroked him, your hand sliding down his length, your thumb brushing over the tip, smearing the pre-come down the shaft. Tom groaned, the sound vibrating through you, sending a tingle of desire racing down your spine.

He lifted you, pulling your leg around his waist, his cock teasing at your entrance. He eased into you, stretching you open, his hands bruisingly tight on your thighs. He moved with tight, controlled movements, treating you as if you were a fragile China doll.

“Harder, Tom,” you moaned. “I’m not gonna break.”

He let loose with a strangled snarl, his hips snapping as he slammed into you, pounding and thrusting like a man possessed. It was hard and it was fast, but it was amazing, unbelievable, the sensations like nothing you’d ever experienced before. Tom was kissing you as he fucked you, all tongue and teeth and desperation, driving you insane with the overwhelming need to come.

You hit your peak, gasping Tom’s name, your body completely his, every part of you greedy for his touch, hungry for the pleasure he was so easily giving you. You thrashed in his arms, full to bursting, your walls clamping down around him as you came.

Tom bit your lower lip, growling as his own climax took him, hands tight on your body, his rhythm crazy, erratic, thrusting harder and harder, his taut abs pressed against your clit, driving you right up to the edge, again, your body responding to his, your slick covering him even as he emptied himself into you.

When it was over, Tom set you on your feet, but you were incapable of holding yourself upright, sagging against him, your body completely spent after the whirlwind sex against the wall. Tom chuckled under his breath, yanked his pants up around his waist, then he was scooping you up, carrying you through the house and putting you in his bed. He grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and helped you clean up before he peeled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, then he climbed into the bed beside you. He brushed the hair from your eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek.

“Mmm,” you hummed, eyes slipping closed. “Always the gentleman.”


End file.
